Three Little Words
by kharr030
Summary: Ryan finally gets what he wants.


Gloria Nathan was both giddy and solemn as she made her way to the hospital. Although Gloria saw Ryan everyday being that he was an orderly, she never stopped getting excited from seeing him. She loved the way he looked at her when she entered the room. His cool, gray eyes would look her up and down seductively. She could almost feel his eyes trace the outline of her breasts, make their way down her stomach, and land right between her legs. Every once in awhile, he would put on a show for her and suggestively lick his lips or rub on his cock when he knew no one else was looking. She liked that someone desired her so much. Ryan knew that she liked it.

This day in particular, however, was different. When Ryan saw her, he looked at her with swollen, red eyes. His face was flushed. He had obviously been crying. Today was Cyril's birthday. Since his brother's execution, Gloria noticed that Ryan had his ups and downs. She would hear about Ryan starting fights with other inmates in Em City and getting thrown into the hole. He even briefly dabbled with cocaine as a way to numb his pain of losing his brother. Lucky for Gloria, she never saw the old Ryan O'Reilly when he was working in the hospital ward. He was nothing but sweet and gentle with patients and with her.

Tears of her own began to fill her eyes as she looked at the broken down O'Reilly. Gone was the scheming and cocky son of a bitch that every hack and inmate knew. When Gloria looked at him she saw a scared and vulnerable little boy.

"O'Reilly, come help me with some files please." Gloria said it loud enough for the two hacks patrolling the ward to hear. She needed an excuse to be alone with Ryan. He followed her to the private patient room located inside her office. Once inside, Ryan closed the door and leaned against it. His composure broke and he began to sob. His whole body was shaking as he slide to the ground and buried his face in his hands. This was the only place where he could let go of his emotions. It was too dangerous to do it in Em City. Any sign of weakness and he could be in trouble.

Gloria sat on the ground beside him and draped her arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes glassy from the tears. She held her breath as he leaned in and kissed her. It started off as a few soft and sensual pecks. But the moment their lips touched, Gloria could feel a heat circulating throughout her body. His breath began to shorten as she pulled his head closer towards her. The kiss began to deepen. Both of their tongues began to quickly thrash in and out of each other mouths. Gloria could feel Ryan's rough hands gently cup her face. She thought she would die when she felt them underneath her shirt and squeezing her breasts.

Without warning, Ryan got up and pulled Gloria to her feet. He turned her around so that her back was pressed against the door. With his lips still on hers, he gently pulled her shirt up so that her belly button was exposed.

"Can I?" he asked softly. His breathing was so hard. His eyes burned with a need that she never saw from him. He needed this release right now more than anything.

Gloria nodded and without hesitation Ryan pulled her thin turtle neck over her head. Her lacy bra was the next thing to land on the floor. As a result of the cool air, her nipples hardened into a brown peak. Ryan took some time to admire them before bending down to greedily take her right nipple in his mouth. He then took the left one and practically devoured it. Gloria bit her tough as she tried not to moan too loud. The last thing she needed was for one of the Correctional Officers or one on the inmates to catch wind of what they were really doing behind closed doors. Ryan picked Gloria up as if she weighed nothing and placed her on the bed. He began making a trail of kisses from her salvia drenched breasts to her stomach. He dipped his tongue in her belly button before slowly unzipping her skirt and gradually pulling the fabric down her thighs. Staring at the ceiling, she gasped as Ryan began to rub her pussy through her silk panties. She moaned louder than she intended to as Ryan placed his nose at the wet spot on her underwear and took a deep breath of her scent. She smiled as Ryan moaned a little himself. He then began to peal off her underwear agonizingly slow. Once they were on the pile with her other clothes, Ryan gently spread her legs. He whispered how beautiful she was and how much he loved her as he starred at her pussy. Ryan had said he loved her many times over the years. And although he knew that she was finally starting to love him too, he wished more than anything that she would say it back. At least once.

He gently put two fingers inside her. God, it felt good. Tears of pleasure began to fill her eyes as she placed her own hand over her mouth to cover up her whimpers. His eyes never left hers as he slowly darted his fingers in and out. She was so fucking wet that she could hear the squishing sounds of her wetness. Ryan kept going faster and harder.

"Tell me when you're about to cum," he said. He didn't need to wait long. Her body began to tremble and right before her cum flooded from her pussy Ryan placed his mouth at her entrance to capture her liquid. Her eyes widened as her pussy began to pour cum uncontrollably. Ryan's own moans were muffled as he tried to capture every last drop.

It took a good five minutes before her breathing returned to normal again. Finally Ryan raised, his face covered with her juice. His licked his lip hungrily.

"You taste so fucking good," he said with a smirk. He had that cocky, sexy smirk on his face again. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes. What an arrogant son of a bitch Gloria thought.

Gloria smirked back as she composed herself and got off the bed. She quickly got dressed. There wasn't anytime for them to go any further. It would look too suspicious. As Gloria made some last minute adjustments to her attire, Ryan grabbed a handful of files off of a cabinet as part of their alibi.

"Ryan," Gloria said softly as she opened the door.

"Yeah"

"I love you."

With that Gloria stepped in front of him and walked back into the hospital ward. Gloria smiled to herself as she heard Ryan gasp in shock.

The files made a loud thud when they escaped Ryan's hands and fell to the floor.


End file.
